


We Are More Than Our Scars

by faedreamer



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, becomes full consent quickly, somewhat dubious consent, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faedreamer/pseuds/faedreamer
Summary: Alpha spy Harry Hart’s got a problem – and it's the bold as brass Omega who’s been robbing him blind for weeks now. When he decides the only solution is to take that Omega in hand and teach him a lesson, all hell breaks loose. Eggsy’s not one to bend under anyone’s will, let alone a stranger who claims he’s Eggsy’s mate and has a serious thing for knives.Except Eggsy can’t deny how Harry makes him feel and he fears he’s losing the battle to keep himself from falling under the gorgeous, older man’s spell. When the suppressants he’s used to hide his Omega status all his life don’t work on Harry, he knows that what he says is true – Harry is his Alpha, but can he learn to accept that – and the intriguing, shocking things Harry will want from him?~ written for the Dark Kingsman Block Party Secret Santa. The prompt was "Knifeplay 18+".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeafZelindor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/gifts).



> I apologize this fic isn’t quite finished, I didn’t _quite_ get it in under the deadline, I’m so sorry, but the rest will be posted _very very_ soon, I promise!! Hope you enjoy this for your prompt “Knifeplay 18+”.

“He’s back?” Merlin lifted his brows in question, peering over Harry’s shoulder. “Your obsession with a petty Omega thief is beginning to worry me, Galahad.”

Harry ignored that, because it wasn’t true at all. Merlin only worried about one thing – whether or not Harry was capable of doing his job. Of which there was no question and they both knew it.

“What’s he stealing this time? Some expensive trinket you left out for him to find?”

This time it was Harry lifting his brows, cutting a sidelong glance at the other agent.

Merlin shrugged. “It’s my job to know how you operate. Since you haven’t intervened when the boy’s been burgling your home for the past few weeks, for whatever reason you must want him to come back. What better way than some very tasty bait?”

Harry’s lips twitched, turning his attention back to his phone and the livestream of his home security system, showing the boy – Eggsy – boldly moving through his home, touching this, peering behind that, fiddling with a locked cabinet and attempting a few tries at Harry’s password locked computer.

The truth was, Harry was intrigued by the young man, had been from the first moment. First of all, Eggsy’d managed to break into Harry’s home without tripping the security – something few, if any could do. And secondly, he didn’t destroy the place in a one stop shop of everything valuable on hand.

No, instead, Eggsy was very selective in what he took. And never took more than a couple things – usually something easy to sell like a pair of cufflinks, a watch, any cash he could find. Little things one might not notice going missing right away or would dismiss as simply misplaced in the absence of any evidence of a break-in. It was clever – a way to not kill the goose laying the golden eggs, so to speak. Harry admired cleverness.

He also admired exceptionally beautiful boys, and Eggsy was that, too.

Merlin was right, Harry had begun leaving small, expensive bits out in the open – easily found, quickly pocketed – which led to Eggsy spending most of his time inside Harry’s house being, well…nosy. It seemed Harry wasn’t the only one intrigued.

Eggsy spent the most time in the living room. He’d flip through whatever book Harry was reading currently, sometimes stretching out on the couch for up to an hour immersed in an old Sherlock Holmes novel or some modern thriller. Harry would admit that sometimes he chose a book to leave on the table purely for the pleasure of seeing Eggsy’s eyes light up when he spotted it and would settle down.

It made Harry wonder whether or not the boy had any opportunity to spend time doing simple, quiet things like reading books. It didn’t seem likely, to be perfectly honest.

So it was more than just his pretty pale skin and his flushed pink lips that caught Harry’s interest, though the surface details certainly did not hurt.

“I’m going to need some time off, Merlin. At least a week, preferably two.” He didn’t take his eyes off the screen, lips curving as the young man kicked off those ridiculous winged trainers and settled down cross legged on the couch with last week’s murder mystery. Harry’d long since finished it but he’d left it out because he knew Eggsy hadn’t.

“Galahad…” Merlin began, his tone annoyed. Harry was unmoved.

“I’ve not taken any time off in over five years, Merlin. Make it happen.”

There was a moment of silence, then a long-suffering sigh. “You’re going to claim him, aren’t you? Whether he likes it or not?”

Harry swiped the screen, the feed disappearing as he stood and tucked the phone back into his pocket. “Nonsense. I’m a gentleman, Merlin. A gentleman does not kidnap beautiful, wayward young men, nor would a gentleman embroil his friends in such things. Also, I assure you, he _would_ like it.” He lifted his brows. “My vacation starts Monday, yes?”

“ _Why_ do you bother asking me questions when no matter what I say you’ll do as you please?”

Harry smiled, patting Merlin’s shoulder as he headed for the door. “Because it makes your eye twitch. I’ll see you tomorrow, then. Good night, Merlin.”

* * *

It was the scent that gave the boy away. Warm, rich, like the sweet scent of ripe cherries – dark and tart. The scent of an Omega was unmistakable, and this one in particular clung to Harry, flooded his senses and lingered for days. He’d known the first time Eggsy had invaded his space and every time since, despite the boy leaving no trace otherwise behind.   
  
So when he stepped through his front door and was hit with a veritable wall Omega scent, he was prepared – though it didn’t lessen the impact on him. There was a primal instinct that even with years of precise training, Harry couldn’t turn off completely. He’d been put to the test plenty over the years, in any number of situations, but this…this was different. And Harry knew why.   
  
This wasn’t just any Omega leaving his mark all over Harry’s home. This was his Omega. Mate. He’d known it from the very first whiff of him. 

He wondered if Eggsy knew, if he’d scented the truth as well. If not consciously, some part of him must know, otherwise why would he spend so much time and linger when common sense said get in, get out, don’t get caught? Not Eggsy. He stayed, he touched, he left scent trails subconsciously across every surface of Harry’s home, mingling his with Harry’s until it was difficult to distinguish one from the other anymore.

Harry draped his coat over the back of a chair, gaze searching the room, following the path he knew Eggsy’d taken. As if he could learn something of him, know him in some way by retracing his steps, Harry’s own fingers following the trail Eggsy’d left behind. Like trying to touch a ghost.

It was the couch that drew him, the spot where Eggsy sprawled himself, spent the most time. Harry removed his jacket and loosened his tie before sinking down onto the cushions, eyes closing slowly as Eggsy’s scent suffused the air around him. There was a touch of chocolate to it today, and Harry smiled. His boy enjoyed sweets – he’d have to start leaving some fine chocolates for him, he liked the way the note blended with the dark cherry of his natural smell.

He heedlessly toed off his shoes and then turned to stretch out along the length of the couch the same as he’d watched Eggsy do. Just breathing him in, eyes closed, mentally imagining him.

And then his hand wandered, as it was wont to do when thoughts of his beautiful boy took over. Down to unbutton his waistcoat, then lower to the fly of his pants. He didn’t open them right away, letting out a long sigh before inhaling deeply and allowing the scent to surge through him, dick plumping thick and heavy between his thighs. He closed his hand over it through the fine fabric of his bespoke suit, squeezing lightly. No rush, there was all he time in the world and he’d much rather savor the pleasure.

When Eggsy was his, savoring would definitely be the order of the day.

So he didn’t try to open his pants yet, just squeezing, long fingers stroking over the length of his cock as it hardened and thickened imagining Eggsy’s pretty little hands doing this. Everything about the boy was pretty – from his flawless pale gold skin, his mossy green eyes, bubblegum pink lips and, god help him, his very tight, very round, very _fuckable_ little ass.

Harry might spend a bit too much time using the zoom feature on his cameras to enjoy a better view of that ass. He could hardly be blamed.

And then his mind began to wander, just as his hand did. Down a darker path, no longer just imagining Eggsy laying on the couch, but upstairs in his bed. Bound. Pretty skin covered in a fine lacework of delicate red lines. The scent of copper and omega and pleasure in the air while his sweet, wicked boy begged so beautifully to be allowed to come. He couldn’t hold himself back, then, opening his pants and freeing his cock to close his fingers around it. There was lube somewhere but he couldn’t be bothered – instead spreading the wetness across the head of his cock that just the imagining of Eggsy under his knife, under his body, caused.

He’d never wanted anyone more, and knew he couldn’t wait much longer. The next time Eggsy came to steal from him, Harry would be waiting. And it’d be Harry who did the taking this time.

He had no mind for real thought, then, pleasure sweeping through him with every slow stroke of his hand, his breath shallow and heavy with Eggsy’s scent. His head tipped back, exhaling sharply as he worked his cock tight and fast now, muscles trembling with the effort, hips lifting into his own touch as if he were sinking deeply into the wet, hot mouth of his mate.

Soon, soon, he breathed as his orgasm overtook him, Eggsy’s name a broken sound on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

It was risky. Eggsy knew it was, but he didn’t care. It seemed like every time he came to the house on Stanhope Mews, his need to return only grew. Stronger and stronger and here he was, only 2 days since his last visit, glancing around before easily leaping and swinging his way up the back to the uppermost floor and the small window there.

The first time he’d broken into this house it had been a challenge finding a nick in the nearly seamless security, but ever since he’d left this small window cracked just a tiny bit to allow him easy access. It led to a small storage cupboard and was probably unsecured in the first place because the guy who lived there didn’t assume anyone could even get up to the window, let alone through it. He’d clearly never anticipated a very flexible gymnast with parkour skills who was also a thief. Lucky for Eggsy.

He squeezed through, feet silently and carefully finding purchase before he settled his weight and reached up to slide the window closed behind him. He waited, barely breathing, listening. No one was ever home during the day – he was pretty sure Harry Hart (according to the letters on his entry table) didn’t believe in taking time off – but regardless he wasn’t going to go barreling down the stairs without some caution.

It was silent, as always, and Eggsy let out a breath, easing the door open and shutting it silently behind him before he relaxed. This house was his favorite mark – and it didn’t all have to do with the man who occupied it. Well…maybe a lot of it had to do with that.

He trotted down the stairs, still careful to be quiet in case any neighbors were home and nosy. It’d been five months prior he’d first discovered this little jewel. Full of tech and bits and bobs that were easily sold and worth more than a few quid, but besides that he found the place intriguing. The downstairs bathroom covered in butterflies and a strange, ugly little stuffed dog. The shelves of knick knacks you’d expect at your grandma’s home. The office with red walls covered in newspaper pages – none of which seemed to have anything in common. He’d spent hours in that room, sitting at the mostly bare desk, trying to figure out how all those papers fit together. Like a puzzle.

And then there was the bedroom.

Oh, he’d nearly shit himself the first time he’d gone rummaging in the master bedroom. It looked very normal on the surface – like the rest of the place, come to think of it – but scratch the surface just a touch and he’d gotten a glimpse of an unexpected underbelly.

Like the collection of shiny, beautiful, expensive looking knives. He could probably sell them for a pretty penny but something told him he’d never be able to come back to this house if he stole even one of those knives.

But beyond the knives, there was more that’d set his mind racing and his blood pumping. Restraints. The plentiful collection of heavy, fine leather belts in the closet that somehow did not seem like they went with the very fine suits that also hung there. Instinct told him those belts were not for holding up perfectly tailored pants clearly made for the body they went on.

Which led him to his main fascination, the real draw to this odd, yet clever little house. Harry Hart.

He had no idea what the man looked like – there was one group candid photo of several very attractive men in almost identical suits in a drawer downstairs, but Eggsy had no way of knowing if one was Harry or which one it might be. But it didn’t really matter, because what made Eggsy’s knees weak about Harry Hart was not his looks – a mystery still – but his scent.

He could still recall the first moment he’d opened the door to the little room upstairs and gotten his first whiff of the man he’d soon become obsessed with.

Harry smelled like rain. Mossy, damp, _clean_ rain. Rain hitting warm ground, that sharp hint of ozone, with a hint of fresh cut grass. It was such an unexpected scent, Eggsy recalled freezing in place as the smell of the man seemed to fill every pore in his body, all the empty places between his cells until he was as much Harry as he was Eggsy. He didn’t understand it, but the sense of homecoming had been so real, still was every time he stepped inside. When it’d been a bit longer than usual since a visit, Eggsy found he’d get edgy. Restless. Moody and miserable and nothing would fix it but a trip to this little house to flood himself all over again with the scent of a total stranger.

It made no sense.

Later, he’d blame it on being too caught up in Harry’s scent – so much stronger today in the quiet house. When he turned the corner at the end of the stairs toward the kitchen, he wasn’t at all prepared for the arms that caught him, one snaking around his waist, the other across the front of his neck and shoulders, hauling him back against a tall, strong body.

Oh, fucking hell.

“Eggsy Unwin…” The voice was like hot, rippling silk along his nerve endings, breath warm against his ear. “I’ve been waiting a very long time for this.”

“Shame it ain’t gonna end how ya prolly thought, then,” he snapped back, driving a sharp elbow back and twisting fluidly, expecting to be let go as the other man buckled from the hard blow to his kidney.

Instead, he got a wicked, rough chuckle in his ear as Harry countered his movements and held onto him easily, turning to propel Eggsy forward against the wall. Eggsy grunted, hissing in pain as his arm was caught in a hard grip and twisted up behind him, the leverage raising him up on tiptoes and he grimaced.

“Holy fuck, what’re ya, a goddamn bodyguard or something?” He’d seen a celebrity security guy once take an over-zealous fan down in half a second without breaking a bone or a sweat. Harry moved faster than that, even.

“I’d be less concerned about what I do for a living and more concerned with what I’m going to do with you.”

Eggsy grit his teeth, twisting his head to look back over his shoulder and froze, forgetting to fight.

It might be ridiculous, but he couldn’t help but get a little thrill that the man in the picture he’d been drawn to the most was the man pinning him against the wall currently. It’d be a total lie to say that he hadn’t fantasized about exactly this. Well, less clothes. And less ‘oh shit I’m going to jail’. But still. Pretty close.

He also couldn’t help the smile that curved his lips, letting out a soft breath. “Harry,” he breathed, and saw the other man’s eyes gentle a bit, a faint smile touching Harry’s hard mouth.

“Yes.”

Eggsy would have loved nothing more than to real quick find out what that mouth tasted like, but instinct spurred him and he was half a second from driving his head back to hopefully bust Harry’s nose and break his hold when, before he could turn thought into action, the cool, deadly touch of one of those very beautiful knives he’d mentioned before kissed the side of his neck. A silent, not so subtle threat that stilled him.

“Very good, Eggsy. I’m afraid you’ve made a deep miscalculation if you think for a moment that you’re going to be walking away from this situation easy as you like.” In the next instant, Harry yanked him away from the wall and urged him none-too-gently toward the office where Eggsy had spent so many hours. It didn’t seem quite so welcoming now.

Harry released his twisted arm, then, nudging him toward the chair in the corner. “Sit,” he commanded, waving the knife casually in the chair’s direction.

Eggsy gauged his chances of making it past Harry and, given what he now knew about the older man’s unexpected reflexes, decided it was in his best interest to go along for now. Harry might be waving that knife, but Eggsy oddly didn’t feel as though he was in any real danger. He wasn’t sure why, but regardless he chose to follow the order and sit.

Harry looked so pleased, and something in Eggsy’s gut tugged sharply, a rush of pleasure that he didn’t understand. As if some part of him thrilled at having pleased Harry even in such a small way.

He slumped in the chair ungracefully and lifted his brows. “Now what? Gonna call the cops?”

Harry gave him a sideways look and leaned against the front of his desk, arms crossed. It was then that Eggsy noticed the shoulder holsters and the guns in them. Fuuuuck.

“Shit… _you’re_ a cop, ain’t ya?” Made more sense than some celebrity bodyguard. He’d been nicking from a copper the whole time? How the hell did a cop afford all the stuff Eggsy’d stolen and, even more, the stuff Eggsy _hadn’t_. As soon as he asked himself the question, he had his answer. “You’re a _dirty_ cop, fuck.” One on the take, it was the only explanation and his stomach sank. He was in so much trouble.

Instead of smirking and confirming, Harry let out a laugh, looking at Eggsy like he was perhaps a bit mental. “I assure you, Eggsy, I am not a police officer. Dirty or otherwise.”

Eggsy’s eyes narrowed. “You work for the government then? Military? I know you ain’t just some bloke, not with how you got the jump on me out there. Not to be cocky, but not many guys half your age could do that.”

Harry’s lips twitched. “Well, not many could break into my home past my security and leave no trace, so we’re even, then, aren’t we? Plan to tell me how you did it?”

Eggsy snorted. “No.”

“Neither do I. So let’s focus on the issue at hand, shall we?”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

Harry lifted his brows, gaze skimming Eggsy head to toe. It was like a physical touch and his body reacted the same. “You’re not curious as to how I know your name?”

Eggsy’s shoulders lifted. “Don’t see no point in askin’. Ain’t likely you’ll tell me that anymore’n you would how it is an old bloke like you was able to get the jump on me out there.” He was pretty sure the answer to how Harry knew his name was tied up with the answer to how he’d known Eggsy was there, how he’d managed to afford everything Eggsy’d stolen and how it was a man his age moved like a goddamn ninja.

“Cheeky little…old, am I?”

Eggsy grinned. It was very strange to him how he wasn’t even scared. Harry seemed very calm, very nonchalant, and despite the knife in his hand and the curiosity of the entire situation, Eggsy again didn’t feel like he was in real danger.

“So what do you want, Harry? Gotta want something or it’d be the cops standing there, wouldn’t it?” His brows lifted. “Course, maybe you got something to hide, too, huh?” Harry seemed like the kind of man who did. There was certainly more to him than met the eye.

Though, god, what met the eye was bloody impressive. Leaning there so casually against the edge of his desk, long legs stretched out and crossed at the ankle. Clever, long fingers twirling the knife – surely razor sharp – idly as they spoke. Dark eyes smart and intense, giving the impression of a man who missed _nothing_. He was gorgeous in a way that had less to do with flawless good looks – which he did not possess – and more to do with how he carried himself, how you were too busy drowning in his eyes to notice any flaws that might exist.

He made Eggsy weak inside, a thing he was very unfamiliar with. Most men made him wary, put him on edge. But this one…this one made him want nothing more than to come closer.

“What I want, dear boy, is for you to compensate me for everything you’ve stolen over the past five months.”

Eggsy let out a snort of laughter. “Good luck, bruv. I got a tenner in my wallet an’ that’s ‘bout it. Gonna have to owe ya for the rest, but I’m good for it, yeah?” He made to get up from the chair, and that was a mistake.

Harry moved swift as a snake and Eggsy hadn’t even realized he’d been coiled and ready to strike. Before he could even gain his feet, Harry had him pulled forward, turned and bent over the edge of the desk, the gleaming edge of the blade hovering less than an inch from his face and Harry’s breath hot against his ear.

“You’re right about owing me, Eggsy, but there too, you’re also wrong. I have no intention of allowing you to ‘owe me’.” And then he fucking _nuzzled_ him, right behind his ear Harry tucked his nose there and nuzzled lightly, lips a hot brand against Eggsy’s skin. “It might take us a while before we can call things even, I’m afraid.”

Eggsy shuddered. Oh fuck. The problem was, that silent curse had just as much to do with how fucking turned on he was at the moment as it did with the idea that Harry had some kind of plan to extract what Eggsy owed – which must be into the low 5 figures by this point – before letting him go.

“Shit. Fucking freak, you can’t jus’ keep me here! An’ get your mouth off me, you want a rent boy they’re on the corner of Smith street,” he snapped, trying his best to hide the shudder when the other man sank his teeth lightly into the side of his neck.

“I wouldn’t consider yourself bought and sold, Eggsy. Just between you and me, I couldn’t care less about the money or the things.”

Eggsy wasn’t stupid, he’d kind of figured that. And from the way Harry was pressed against him, mouth on his neck…Eggsy knew what he wanted. The problem was the fact that his traitorous fucking body seemed to agree wholeheartedly. Like yes, fucking yes, let him take what you owe out in trade, it screamed, aching to rock back against him and sassmouth him until Harry lost what control he held onto. It was madness, like his mind and his body had somehow slipped right out of his control and into Harry’s hands in the time it took for him to lay a single hand on him.


	3. Chapter 3

“You don’t know, do you?” Harry asked, his voice sounding amused and, somehow, affectionate.

“Know what?” All he knew in that moment was that his cock was hard, Harry was deadly sexy and he was rapidly forgetting why giving in would be a bad thing.

“You belong to me, Eggsy. You always have.” Then Harry turned his face into Eggsy’s neck and drew a long, deep breath, like he was breathing him in, like…oh fuck. Ohhhhh fuck. Harry must have sensed his realization, because he let out a low, dark laugh. “And there it is…figuring it out now?”

Eggsy shook his head, forehead dropping to the cool wood of the desk. “Fuck…how did you know?” He’d worked so hard to hide his Omega status. In his world it painted a huge target on him and he already had enough of those, thanks so much. His mum had gotten him on suppressants as soon as they’d realized, hiding it from Dean, from his boys. He’d never even had a heat, which he’d heard wasn’t exactly healthy but god, he’d sooner die than try to make it through a heat cycle under the same roof as Dean Baker. He’d find himself turned out on Smith street with the rest so fast his head would spin.

“It’s all I can smell, my boy. You smell like mine. I’ve known since the moment you set foot in this house.”

Eggsy’s head lifted, too shocked to worry about the very perilous predicament he was currently in. “What? But…you can’t. You can’t smell me. Nobody can.” That was the whole point of the fucking suppressants.

“Nonsense. Of course I can. Because you are mine. Those nasty chemicals don’t work on a mate. Even modern science can’t thwart that. I’m grateful they’ve protected you from others, Eggsy, but they will not protect you from me.”

Eggsy shuddered, gaze flicking to the knife still so close to his face. “I’m not supposed to need protecting from…from my mate.”

Harry’s lips curved against his skin, Eggsy could feel the smile form. “Well, you’ll agree that this isn’t exactly the usual situation. I’m afraid until I can trust you, I will be taking precautions. You can hardly blame me.”

The thing was, Eggsy really couldn’t. And as much as he wanted to deny what Harry was saying…he knew on some level it had to be true. Hadn’t he been just as drawn to Harry’s scent? The feeling of right and home and comfort every time he’d stepped inside this house and filled himself up with Harry? The restlessness when he hadn’t gotten his ‘fix’?

“I want to leave,” he whispered, though part of him recoiled and denied that to hell and back. Part of him wanted to stay. Part of him had never wanted to leave, had reached and whined and yearned every single time he’d left this house. And now that part was doing a fucking happy dance inside, now that he didn’t _have_ to leave. He could stay. He could stay right there, in Harry’s arms, pressed up against him. Fill all those cravings he’d never been able to ignore completely.

“No, my dear boy, you don’t. You simply feel like that’s what you should want. We both know it’s really not.” Harry reached his free hand down under Eggsy, cupping his hard cock through his jeans, making him shudder and bite down hard on the whine that wanted out. “Tell me what you really want, Eggsy. I’ll give it. But if you continue to lie to me, I’ll be the only one getting what I want for the foreseeable future.”

Oh god. That wasn’t fair. Because Eggsy very much wanted the pleasure Harry was promising, but the idea of just…submitting…he really didn’t know if he could do that. He’d spent his life trying to appear stronger than he was, stand up when others wanted him to kneel, fight when common sense said submit. Because to give in was to admit defeat and defeat meant weakness. It meant giving up.

His forehead dropped forward against the wall, breath coming quick and shaky. “I don’t…I don’t think I can,” he whispered. It was closer than he’d like to an admission of weakness, but was all he could give Harry. Some part of him inside whined a little that he was certainly disappointing the man. His mate. Harry’s first demand of him and Eggsy couldn’t give it.

He wasn’t even entirely sure why that thought hurt. He shouldn’t care what this man thought, what he wanted. Mate or not, Harry was a stranger and he was dangerous. Eggsy could taste the danger in the air. The problem was – it only made him more excited, not less. He wasn’t afraid. He was fucking turned on.

He half expected Harry to release him, to look at him with disappointment and send him away. Not because Eggsy asked but because he didn’t want such a shit mate. Why that thought made Eggsy’s insides go cold, he didn’t care to examine.

But instead, Harry pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. “You will learn, Eggsy.” There was something infinitely comforting about that. Except there was a definite ‘however’ left hanging on the end there and Eggsy tensed. He was pretty sure he wasn’t going to like the consequences for saying no.

“But?” he asked.

“But you cannot learn without lessons, and you and I both know that lessons are not always pleasant. And there is still the matter of your owing me. Perhaps you’d like to reconsider your position?” There was silence for a moment before Harry chuckled. “No? Very well, then. Come with me.”

He said it as if Eggsy had any choice, but didn’t ease his hard grip on Eggsy’s arm – still twisted up behind his back – as he pulled him away from the wall and began to propel him through the house. It came as no surprise when it became clear that he was guiding Eggsy up to the master bedroom, and Eggsy’s heart leapt into his throat, remembering all the things he’d seen in that room – the knives, the belts, the heavy hooks secured into the wall that looked just about right for securing an unwilling – or willing, too, he supposed – person.

“Harry…Harry wait, just…”

But Harry didn’t, not even slowing when Eggsy began to struggle, trying to dig his heels in but the floors were a smoothly polished wood and Harry was far stronger than him, until before he could even wrap his head around it, the door to the room shut behind them and he was trapped between Harry and the big bed and dammit…it didn’t seem like a terrible place to be despite the growing concern about just what kind of lesson Harry had in mind.

Fuck. It’d be helpful if the man wasn’t so fucking gorgeous standing there in his finely tailored suit with his hair just a touch tousled from their half-assed fight and a little smile on his face that said he hoped Eggsy would try to resist even more because he seemed to be enjoying it. If the tenting in his pants was any indication, anyway.

Eggsy’s mouth absolutely DID NOT water at the sight of it, by the way.

“This isn’t how it’s supposed to work, you know,” Eggsy snapped, heart racing as his eyes scanned the room, though he already knew there wasn’t an escape. The window was sealed shut, he knew it because he knew every inch of this bloody house. He was trapped. Now if only his cock would stop jumping in excitement, hard inside his jeans.

“How what is supposed to work, my boy?”

Oh, he shouldn’t like the way that sounded. Harry’s boy. He kind of was, biologically speaking anyway, and he hated a little how much he liked the way the words rolled off Harry’s tongue. Like Harry had already accepted it and was, maybe, pleased? He felt hot all over and wondered if somehow this first meeting with his mate could overpower the suppressants. Next thing you knew, he’d be getting wet and begging Harry to fuck him. Or so he’d heard from the couple of omegas he knew.

“Chemicals or not, I’m not property. You aren’t allowed to just…take me.”

Harry smiled, moving closer and dammit, Eggsy took a half step back before he even realized what he was doing. He forced himself to stop and stand his ground. His knees kept wanting to buckle, though, to sink to the floor and give Harry whatever he wanted.

“Well, I suppose that’s true. In most cases this would be a very romantic, very gentle courting, wouldn’t it? I’d bring you gifts and make sure your mother approved of me, show you and your family that I could provide for you…is that what you’d like, Eggsy? Would you like to be wooed?”

He’d never really thought about it, but with Harry standing there so beautiful and his dark eyes so intense, big hand still clasped around Eggsy’s wrist but gently now, thumb stroking his skin intimately – being wooed didn’t seem like a terrible thing when it’d be this man doing it.

He didn’t say so, though, chin tilting up defiantly and rolling his eyes. “What I’d like is you ta get your hands offa me, bruv.”

Harry tsked softly. “Lies. I think the first lesson should be teaching you to _only_ speak the truth to me.”

Eggsy made a scoffing sound. “Good luck.”

He regretted his flippant answer when he found himself again twisted around and shoved forward, this time bent over the edge of the bed and Harry pinning him there, both hands braceleting his wrists and holding them captive above his head on the mattress. He could feel the press of Harry’s erection against his ass and it took everything in him not to grind back on him, to not spread his legs and offer himself like a whore for him.

He’d never felt anything like it and was beginning to worry that Harry was digging in past the suppressants, dragging out the natural instinct to bend and give and submit to his alpha. It was an itch under his skin every time he defied Harry and he could feel the desire to comply settling in deep, where he wouldn’t be able to dig it out.

He didn’t even know if he wanted to.


	4. Chapter 4

“Relax. Breathe, Eggsy.”

Easier said than done, but somehow the command slipped under the walls he was trying frantically to maintain and his body did relax a little, muscles loosening just a touch. He earned himself a soft kiss against his neck for that and almost melted against the bed in response.

“Good boy,” Harry murmured against his skin. “I’m going to take such good care of you, Eggsy. You don’t have anything to be afraid of.”

It was on the tip of Eggsy’s tongue to snap that he wasn’t fucking afraid but he took a deep breath and shook his head. “I don’t need you to take care of me.” Harry didn’t need to know just how safe Eggsy felt. It’d only convince the man he had a right to do this, that Eggsy not being afraid somehow made it right.

“Yes, because you’re doing so well on your own, are you? Is that why you spend more time in my home than you need? I watch you, Eggsy. I watch you touch my things and smell my jackets and stretch out on my couch to read my books. Do you like the things I leave for you?” His voice is rough velvet, his lips warm satin against Eggsy’s neck. It’s impossible to stop the shivering.

That Harry’s been watching him…leaving him things? It makes his stomach twist pleasantly. “Why didn’t you stop me sooner? If you knew from the beginning?”

Harry’s hips shift against him, a slow roll that nudges his cock against Eggsy’s ass and makes his breath catch. “I wanted to get to know you a bit. I was curious about you.”

“And what did you find out, Mister Stalker?”

“That you are lonely. That you don’t have a safe space to call your own. That you need me, Eggsy Unwin. And that I need you.”

Of all the things Harry could have said that would make Eggsy question the decision to resist him…that one was the most powerful. Harry _needed_ him? He’d never had anyone need him before. Except maybe Daisy, who needed _someone_ , but not really him specifically. She was a baby, she needed somebody to look out for her, take care of her. But if it weren’t him, somebody else would do just fine. His mum if she’d ever get the strength to leave Dean.

But to have someone need him. Just him. It made his insides shake and he turned his head, glancing back at Harry. “Why…why would you need me?”

As if sensing the softening Eggsy couldn’t seem to control, Harry eased his grip on him, his expression gentle. “I am 51 years old, Eggsy. I’ve been waiting for you for a very long time. Do you think that just because we’ve met under unusual circumstances that changes who and what you are to me?”

Oh, he wanted to believe that. Just the words made hope spring in his heart, before he could manage to quash it down. It tugged at him the same way the unexpected connection to this man did, deep inside where it was primal and beyond control. Where the things he barely dared admit to himself existed. Still, a lifetime of disappointment made his tongue sharp. “That’s just biology,” Eggsy muttered, eyes narrowing. “Don’t mean nothing.”

Harry didn’t deny it, as Eggsy’d suspected he might. Instead, he just nodded. “True. But what is any emotion but chemicals firing in the brain, hmm? Love, hate, fear, happiness…lust? All little bursts of electricity and chemicals. The fact is that instinct drives us every second of our lives. That doesn’t make any of the things we experience less real.”

Eggsy didn’t say anything, thinking about that for a moment. Harry let him, lips moving gently against his neck. It was very hard to concentrate on anything with those warm, surprisingly soft lips feathering along his skin. Possessive but so tender at the same time. A man wielding a deadly looking blade and pinning him to the bed should not be able to make anything seem tender. And yet it was and Eggsy struggled not to melt under the touch.

“What do you want?”

The question seemed to surprised Harry, and Harry took his time, as well, lips continuing to spread soft nibbles and tasting licks along Eggsy’s nape, nosing into his cheek, the warm hollow behind his ear. Eggsy was a trembling, melting mess under him by the time he spoke.

“I want to punish you. I want to make love to you. I want to protect you and I want to never let you leave me. Most of all, I want you to trust me to do all those things. I want you to feel safe with me, Eggsy, no matter what I’m doing to you.”

If Harry only knew just how safe he _did_ feel, Eggsy thought. He couldn’t deny the large part of him that had been longing for exactly this – or something like this – for weeks, every time he set foot in this strange little house and lingered far longer than he should. He could admit that he’d been half-hoping to get caught, to finally meet the man who lived there and intrigued him so. And now…here was his chance. He was having a hard time remembering why he ought to fight Harry at all.

“How do I know you won’t just…take what you want then, you know. Throw me away?”

It was as close to an admission as Eggsy would allow at the moment. He wanted to stay, he wanted to see what Harry had to offer, what all those wicked things in his drawers were for, what he planned to do with that knife – because Eggsy knew he didn’t plan to really hurt him.

“I suppose you don’t. Not now. But tell me this…the feeling inside you, every time you left here. The one that made you come back. You’re a smart boy, you know how mating works. You know I have that same feeling in me. Do you believe I could ignore it any more than you could? The pull you feel, the way your heart is trying to over-ride your logic right now, that’s in us both.”

Eggsy’s forehead pressed against the bed, his breath shaky and shallow. “I don’t understand.”

Harry let out a soft sigh and bent his head, gently nuzzling the nape of his neck. It was like he knew how sensitive it was, how it made the Omega in Eggsy shudder and mewl and itch to let him sink his teeth in and claim him for good and all. Come to think of it, Harry probably did know.

“I’m as incapable of walking away from you, my dear boy, as you are of walking away from me. You are my _mate_.”

“So you want me to just…let you?”

“Eggsy, my dear, that’s what _you_ want. What I want is to keep what is mine.”

“Aren’t you gonna anyway?” Eggsy asked. He was going for sharp and annoyed, but Harry ruined that by lightly sinking his teeth into the tender skin of his neck, just on the verge of giving Eggsy what he was aching for whether he was willing to admit it or not and Eggsy’s voice broke with a moan at just that moment.

“Yes, little egg. I am.”

“Holdin’ a knife to me the whole time? Romantic.” Eggsy’s gaze flicked to the elegant blade held lightly in Harry’s hand. It made his stomach pitch, but not unpleasantly. What the hell was wrong with him? He ought to be scared nauseous, but instead he was intensely curious and a little turned on. “What do you do with all those knives, Harry?” he asked suddenly, too curious to be on the defensive.

Harry brought the blade close, the cool flat of it stroking along the curve of Eggsy’s jaw, his touch light and careful not to allow the sharp edge to touch his skin. “I’d like to show you, my boy. Would you like to learn? You’ll have to give up this pretense of being an unwilling participant in our little romance, I’m afraid…” He gave Eggsy a teasing smile, free hand smoothing down his side to his hip and holding him as Harry rocked his hips against him firmly.

“You’re gonna anyway…aren’t you?” He knew instinctively that was the truth. Whatever it was Harry liked about knives, he intended to pull Eggsy into it.

“Does that matter? What matters is you’re curious. In fact…let’s make a compromise, Eggsy. To soothe your pride and bring an end to this stalemate we have going on.”

A compromise? Eggsy twisted his head to the side and met Harry’s gaze. “What kind of compromise?”

“One night. You stay until morning, give yourself to me just for tonight. And tomorrow morning, if you still want to leave, I will allow it. No strings attached, I won’t try to stop you nor will I contact you again. _But_ , if you stay, you stay under one condition – anything goes. For tonight you are my mate, I am your Alpha and you will behave as such. You’re mine.”

The idea was both tempting and frightening. Tempting because part of him had always wondered just what it would be like to embrace the Omega side of him for real, with an Alpha he chose. And while he might not have chosen it to happen exactly this way, he couldn’t lie to himself and say he didn’t want Harry. Given the option of another Alpha…Eggsy knew who he’d choose.

And the idea of it being temporary – when it was over he could go home and have the memory of the experience and maybe it and the suppressants would be enough to keep things from spiraling out of control. Maybe.

But giving Harry – or anyone – control like that. He didn’t know what would happen and he didn’t know if he could do it, even. But he wanted to try. He wanted to at least once not hide any part of himself. Just…just to see what it was like.

Finally, he nodded, breath tight in his chest. “Alright. One night, Harry. That’s all it’s going to be.” He didn’t want Harry getting the impression Eggsy was going to give in to all these sort of primal instincts forever. He couldn’t. He had responsibilities and that didn’t involve indulging himself by becoming the pampered pet of some rich, kinky older man. Tempting as that fantasy might be. That’s all it was – a fantasy.


	5. Chapter 5

The moment he agreed, everything seemed to shift. Harry over him ceased to be a form of restraint, but instead shifted into a close intimacy, a lover’s embrace. The knife ceased to be a threat and became a sensual tool, a toy even, that Harry used to map his skin carefully. The control in the way he held it and never once nicked Eggsy’s skin was arousing in a way maybe it shouldn’t be but he couldn’t help his reaction.

Part of him wondered if his reaction was something to do with the mate bond. If Harry really was his Alpha, meant for him, then it stood to reason Eggsy was meant for Harry as well and wouldn’t that mean the things they liked, that turned them on…they’d have to be compatible, right? Was that why Eggsy suddenly found the sharp glint of the blade and the cool pass of steel against his bare flesh arousing?

“Harry?”

Harry hummed in question against Eggsy’s nape, the sound sending a shiver through him.

“Do mates like the same things? Like…in bed?” He figured if anyone had answers, it’d be Harry.

He felt the smile on the other man’s lips against his skin, but his pride didn’t prickle the way it normally would. Somehow he knew Harry wasn’t smiling because he thought Eggsy was funny because he was dumb. Or maybe he just wanted to believe that. He wasn’t sure.

Harry stopped his spinning thoughts by answering. “I think that it’d be a very poor match if mates were not compatible in every way, don’t you?”

Eggsy thought about it for a second, then nodded. “I guess.”

“Shall we test that theory, my boy?”

Eggsy almost said no, out of pure habit, but then remembered their bargain and nodded instead. “Yeah…alright.”

A soft, almost sweet kiss against his nape for that, and then Harry turned him, climbing up onto the bed over him and Eggsy’s heart began to thud hard and heavy inside his chest, staring up at Harry whose eyes were so dark and so intense. Shit, he really was one of the most attractive men Eggsy could remember ever meeting. The idea that Harry might be _his_ …it was intoxicating and so he was distracted enough to miss the lifting of the knife. Next thing he knew, the razor sharp blade was slicing through his shirt, right down the center, parting the material as easily as tissue paper.

God. What would it do to skin? he wondered. Part of him suspected he might find out.

He bit his lip, glancing down as Harry gave the knife a few more expert flicks and separated the sleeves as well, leaving Eggsy shirtless atop the scraps of remains. His cock throbbed inside his jeans and Harry must have felt it against his thigh because he grinned.

“Well, I think we have our answer, don’t we?”

Fucking hell. Eggsy figured so, and licked his lips, hands reaching up slowly to curl on the pillow under his head. He took a deep breath and met Harry’s eyes.

“Gonna finish the rest?”

Harry lifted his brows, as if that were a stupid question. Which it was. Instead of putting that gorgeous, wicked looking blade to work on his jeans, though, Harry laid it ever so carefully on his bare stomach and let his fingers go to work instead.

Eggsy sucked in his stomach with a hiss at the warm brush of Harry’s fingers. Long and elegant – not like Eggsy’s own fairly small hands. Dean made fun that he had little girl hands. Harry didn’t. Harry had a man’s hands – broad palms and long fingers, a scar on one knuckle and blunt, clean fingernails. Unbidden, Eggsy’s mind filled with an image of those fingers sinking inside him and he shuddered, cock twitching under the denim as Harry tugged his fly open.

“You’re very responsive,” Harry murmured, bending to press his mouth open and damp just below Eggsy’s navel, tongue slipping out to taste his skin. Oh god. Eggsy’s eyes slipped closed and he tipped his head back, breath shaky. And then Harry slipped his hand inside his open jeans and Eggsy nearly injured them both by bucking – hard – and sending the blade flying to land on the bed beside Harry’s other hand.

Eggsy couldn’t help it, he laughed. “Oops.”

Harry chuckled. “Oops, indeed. Perhaps I should bind you, if only just to save my digits in future.”

Eggsy’s breath hitched, eyes widening slightly. Fuck, and Harry saw the reaction, his lips curving and the next thing Eggsy knew, his hands were captured, wrists brought together above his head and secured with a pair of leather cuffs he hadn’t even seen attached to the headboard, hidden by the mound of soft pillows.

To his eternal mortification, Eggsy felt a rush of wetness between his thighs. Oh god. Harry was going to…

“Well now, don’t you smell like absolute heaven?” Harry murmured in a soft voice. Eggsy’s cheeks must be red as berries. He hadn’t experienced anything like that since he’d first presented, barely into puberty waking up one morning with his sheets wet and a scent he didn’t recognize in the air. The same scent filled the air now, that he knew was him. Sweet, almost cloyingly so, it seemed to cling inside the nose, lingering there, designed to drive an Alpha mad with lust.

Harry didn’t seem to be mad, exactly, but his eyes were closed and he inhaled deeply. Eggsy just got redder. It was embarrassing, and yet some part of him preened inside that his Alpha liked the way he smelled. That maybe he’d been mouth-watering for that scent since the first time Eggsy’d broken into his house, now just stronger. Maybe that was why he didn’t seem to be going all frenzied like in stories he’d read and movies he’d seen where Alphas got a whiff of their Omega mate and just lost it. Maybe Harry’d had time to get used to it over the past weeks.

Not that he seemed unaffected. When Harry’s eyes opened, they burned, and Eggsy gasped when he began to tug the jeans down, along with his underwear. He watched, wide-eyed, breath hitching with a soft “Harry,” when the other man rolled him abruptly to his stomach and up onto his knees, leaving his bare ass on display and before Eggsy could protest there was a tongue and one long finger and he was being tasted and penetrated for the first time.

It took his breath away, not just the newness of the sensations, but the sense of absolute _rightness_. Like Harry was meant to be there, inside him, and like Eggsy was meant to be right where he was, presented for his Alpha, opening for him, completely unresisting as Harry worked one then two more fingers into him. His body seemed to not care that this was the first time he’d done anything like this, opening for Harry with barely a twinge, slick easing his way, dripping down the inside of Eggsy’s thighs only to be lapped up by Harry’s warm, rough tongue dragging along his skin.

He didn’t know what to react to first – the deep, breath stealing penetration, the wicked drag of a tongue against his slippery entrance, or the fact that he was even in such a position. This was _not_ how he’d expected his day to go.

Oh, but it was good. His fingers clenched, wrists flexing a bit and the solid feel of the restraints made his stomach swoop with arousal. He really was as helpless as he’d ever been and instead of pissing him off or scaring him, it turned him on so much he could hardly catch his breath.

And then Harry rose up behind him, and Eggsy glanced back to watch with a hungry gaze as Harry finally began to remove all those clothes. The holster went first, dropped to the floor over the side of the bed. Cuffs unbuttoned and swiftly rolled up. As suspected, there was no belt and Eggsy knew now that the collection of belts in the closet were definitely _not_ fashion accessories.

The idea of heavy, supple leather coming down on his skin made him shudder and he wasn’t entirely sure how he’d react. Considering how he’d reacted thus far to everything Harry did, well…it was probably safe to assume he’d get off on it the same as he was everything else.

Maybe Harry was right, that compatibility between mates must be, because Eggsy sure was finding himself more turned on than he’d have suspected was possible in the current situation. He wondered if it went both ways.

“Harry?” he panted, knees shifting wider apart. “If I like what you like, does that mean you’ll like what I like, too?”

Harry’s gaze heated, and Eggsy swore he could feel the scorching heat sizzle on his skin. “What do you like, my darling boy?”

Eggsy hesitated, unsure if Harry would think he was stupid. Finally, he gathered himself and met his Alpha’s eyes. “Will you kiss me? You…you haven’t really.” Not proper, anyway. Maybe he shouldn’t be asking for it, maybe it was a little juvenile, but before he could really settle into regretting the question, Harry’s expression softened and he shifted, coming around to stretch out beside him, one big hand against Eggsy’s cheek before – without a word – he slanted his mouth across Eggsy’s and took full possession of him with a kiss that he felt all the way to his soul.

Deep and wet, Harry kissed like he’d been starved for it and Eggsy couldn’t stop the way he sort of melted into it, mouth softening, parting easily for Harry’s tongue – surrendering in a way he really hadn’t planned to. He couldn’t seem to stop it, though, and didn’t really try. He’d been kissed a fair bit in his life, but nothing like this. It was that moment that he really knew, without a doubt – Harry was his mate.

Like so many things that’d happened already, it should have frightened him. Instead, he leaned into it, into Harry. Whatever happened in the morning and whatever happened between now and then, in this moment Eggsy just wanted to drown himself in the intoxicating way Harry made him feel, the scent of him and the taste of him. It might just be biology, it might just be chemicals in his brain, but it was powerful and addictive in a way he couldn’t explain.

When the kiss broke and he met Harry’s eyes, he knew he didn’t have to try to explain anything – Harry knew. Harry felt it to. Eggsy couldn’t stop the grin that curved his tingling mouth, leaning in again to sip at Harry’s warm, kiss-red lips, giving his lower lip a stinging little bite.

“Harry?”

“Hmm?” Harry sounded as drugged by the kiss as Eggsy felt. It was a gorgeous feeling, knowing _he_ did that to this man.

He laughed softly, breath hitching at the slow smile that spread across Harry’s handsome face. “Don’t you dare fucking stop now,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am very sorry I did not manage to complete this fic in time, but I hope you enjoyed what you've read so far and promise the rest is coming by the end of the month! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Harry moved over him, rolling Eggsy to his back, his mouth taking point in a thorough exploration of his beautiful body. First his lips, and then down along his neck. The boy was every bit as delicious as he’d imagined, more so even. It made him almost drunk to know that Eggsy was his, and from the soft sounds he made and the way he arched his body in a sort of offering, Harry knew Eggsy had accepted that knowledge as well.

Oh, he didn’t doubt that he’d have trouble on his hands many times in the future – Eggsy was nothing if not headstrong – but he welcomed it. Life with his mate would never be boring, that much was certain.

“Harry,” Eggsy panted as Harry trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses down along his collarbone and further to the firm, pink nipples that beckoned. “Harry,” he repeated, tone a bit more insistent.

Harry lifted his head, brows raised in question. “Is this going to be a continual thing, Eggsy? You interrupting me when I’m attempting to have my way with you?”

Eggsy grinned, one strongly muscled leg coming up to rub against Harry’s hip. “Nah, I like the whole havin’ your way thing. I was just…” He trailed off and it wasn’t until Harry followed his gaze to the left and the knife laying abandoned on the mattress that he realized what had Eggsy’s attention split. His cock throbbed at his boy’s curiosity and interest.

He’d wondered whether he’d have to cajole Eggsy into knifeplay. If he’d ever like it, if he’d want it. He’d hoped their connection would ensure Eggsy’s interest, but he’d still been concerned. Now, relief flooded him, as well as a hard surge of desire.

“Curious, my boy?” He slid one hand over and ran his fingers lightly over the cool flat of the blade. He didn’t need a verbal answer, the sensual shiver he felt run through Eggsy was enough. Oh, that delighted him. Everything about Eggsy delighted him. He felt like he could spend a lifetime learning all the ways to make Eggsy shiver just like that and it would be a life well spent.

“What d’ya do with it? Cut me?” He sounded as though he wasn’t sure whether or not he’d like that. Harry is sure he would, just based on Eggsy’s reaction to everything else so far. “Why?”

“Oh, that is a complicated question. Why does anyone like what they like? Why does a masochist enjoy pain, why does a sadist enjoy giving it? Why does your cock stir every time you glance at this blade? Does it matter why when we both know we want to see it draw blood?”

He could almost hear Eggsy’s heart pound as Harry lifted the knife and brought it closer. If he laid his head on the boy’s chest, he’d hear the blood rushing frantically through him. He knew that rush, only from the other side. The first time was something special and he wanted to experience that with his mate.

“What if I said no?”

Harry smiled, tapping the blade against Eggsy’s chest lightly, still just the flat of it, not bringing the razor edge into play yet. “Ah, well now, that’d be against the rules, wouldn’t it? We had an agreement and I’m sure you wouldn’t go back on it now. Would you?”

Harry half expected that dripping sarcasm, but instead he got a shaky breath and a shake of Eggsy’s head.

“No, Harry,” he breathed.

Ahhh, the sound of his submission was beautiful. And despite the pounding heart and small trembles, he could sense that Eggsy wasn’t truly afraid. He hadn’t been at any point, really, which was in itself a testament to how perfectly suited they were. He’d heard nightmare tales of mates who never meshed - miserable, poor souls who somewhere along the way discovered their other half, but didn’t fit the way they should. Not so, he and his Eggsy, thank god.

“My very good boy,” he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the boy’s chest, just above his heart. He kept his mouth there, tongue gently sweeping the smooth skin, and then he turned the knife in his hand, dragging a feather light touch of the tip just along the delicate ridge of his collarbone.

Eggsy hissed, mouth dropping open but he didn’t move, still as could be, his breath catching when Harry’s mouth moved and he swept his tongue along the thin, faint line of red that bloomed on his skin.

Harry murmured softly to him in approval, mouth sucking and licking up along the side of his neck until he found his sweet, cherry red lips and claimed them, tongue sinking inside with a whimper from Eggsy followed by a hungry moan.

When the kiss broke, Eggsy stared up at him, panting softly, lips redder than before. Finally, he blinked, exhaling shakily. “Do it again,” he whispered.

Harry nuzzled another kiss to his soft, panting lips, then placed one hand lightly over Eggsy’s eyes. He could feel the boy’s lashes against his palm as he closed his eyes, surrendering so sweetly. Harry smiled. “There’s my good boy,” he said, then shifted his gaze down to where the knife lay against Eggsy’s chest, held lightly in his own hand.

For a moment he didn’t move, letting Eggsy anticipate, the scent of his arousal flooding Harry’s senses, making his pride swell knowing his mate wanted him so much, that Eggsy was trusting him, giving him that trust that Harry knew so many had abused in the past. He was going to change all that, he was going to be the one who showed Eggsy what happened when he gave his trust to the right person.

“Stay very still,” he said softly, thumb stroking the hilt of the knife as if it were Eggsy’s flesh, then slowly turned the blade against said flesh and let it drift downward, leaving behind a crimson slash across his pale gold skin, just skirting the small, pebbled nipple that begged to be tongued. He did tongue it, tasting down the length of that shallow slice and ending with his mouth latched to that perfect nipple.

Eggsy whimpered, arching, his pretty mouth open and lashes fluttering against Harry’s hand. Another drag of the blade, this time along the tightly drawn, elegant muscles of his ribcage, and then another along his sleek, narrow waist. His tongue followed the path of the blade, the taste of Eggsy like the finest brandy, warm and almost tingling on his tongue – the scent of copper and omega filling the air just as he’d imagined.

What he hadn’t imagined was the intensity of it all. He’d had many a beautiful young man under him just this way, slick with arousal and eager for Harry’s knife. Willing to be laid open just for the chance to find release at the end. But it had always been just that – an exchange of sort. A bargain. This for that. The pain in exchange for pleasure. An orgasm in exchange for catering to Harry’s dark desires.

Not so with Eggsy. The boy didn’t have any idea what was coming next, didn’t know if there was pleasure or just more pain. Didn’t know if he was a fool to trust Harry or if for once he’d laid his hope in the right hands. Eggsy was innocent in a way none of the others ever were, and somehow his submission was all the sweeter for its purity. Not innocence in terms of virginity, nothing so patriarchal and colonial as that – but innocence in how he gave himself. Bargain or not, Harry felt it – Eggsy would give whatever Harry asked for and in that moment wanted nothing more than to please him. Whatever came after, his boy just wanted to please his Alpha.

Harry had always wondered what love felt like. What it meant to love someone, to lose your heart. It seemed like a silly sort of fairy tale, but there in his bed, his Omega mate so completely his under him, under his knife – Harry knew exactly what love felt like. It felt like Eggsy Unwin.

He rose up onto his knees and Eggsy’s eyes flew open the instant Harry’s hand moved, the mossy green gone dark with desire, staring breathlessly as Harry stripped out of the rest of his clothes. Those beautiful eyes dropped, then, gaze landing on Harry’s cock – hard, flushed red at the tip and jutting eagerly toward Eggsy – and he instinctively shifted his legs apart, welcoming Harry wordlessly as he dropped forward over him, nudging his strong thighs wider and cock seeking out that slippery warm hole without any guidance whatsoever.

Eggsy was panting, and didn’t seem to be aware of how he tugged at the bonds holding him. Harry smiled shakily and reached up to free him, savoring his mate’s arms around him before he reached one hand down and did his best not to just slam himself balls deep inside Eggsy.

Eggsy didn’t seem to appreciate the gesture, however, letting out an almost feral sounding growl while thrusting his hips up. “Hurry,” he pleaded, fingertip curling hard into Harry’s back. “I ain’t gonna break, bruv.”

Harry let out a rough laugh, thumb stroking over the hot, slick entrance trying so desperately to suck his cock inside. “I have no doubt about that, love, but do remember I’m an old man – be gentle with me,” he teased.

Eggsy laughed out loud, the sound full of joy and delight – Harry fell just a little bit more in love with him then.

In the next instant, Eggsy rolled them both, rising up over Harry and reaching back one hand to grasp Harry’s cock and guide him against his slick entrance. “Oh, I’ll be gentle, alright – you just hold on, Harry. Keep yer hands inside the ride at all times,” he laughed as he sank back, taking Harry deep inside him in one long, deep glide that had them both crying out. Eggsy leaned low over him, hips twitching slightly to settle Harry to the base in him, shuddering. “Christ…”

Harry gripped the boy’s hips, holding him still for a heartbeat as he tried his best not to come then and there. He’d never in his life felt anything like being inside Eggsy. “Eggsy, wait…” he panted, jaw clenched in the struggle for control.

Eggsy just laughed again and gave a long roll of snake-like hips. “Like hell…been waitin’ for ya long enough, Harry.”

Harry had to agree. They’d both been waiting long enough.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading (and to Leafzelindor for being patient with me!) As always, I can be found on Tumblr at faedreamer.tumblr.com Feel free to follow me, send me asks, prompts, whatever! :) Last chapter coming very soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Eggsy wasn’t exactly virginal. He wasn’t even close to it. But he had never, ever felt anything like what he felt as Harry grasped onto his hips and thrust slow and deep up into him, meeting Eggsy’s downward movements so that they seemed to flow into and out of each other.

It wasn’t even that it just felt good, that was too weak a word for it. Small and ridiculously underpowered, it didn’t describe the fucking _revelation_ that was Harry Hart hitting every single button Eggsy had. The man was as precise in the pleasure as he was in the pain – the stinging evidence of which still gave edge to the now nearly overwhelming pleasure he was riding.

He half expected Harry to take control, to roll Eggsy under him and pin him down – go all Alpha on him. Part of Eggsy tingled for it – the slippery, hungry part of him that wanted nothing more than to present for his mate and beg to be bitten. Claimed. Owned.

Oh god, he’d never wanted that, had spent his life terrified of some stranger, some controlling Alpha, finding out what Eggsy was and laying a claiming bite on him that he could never get rid of. To be controlled like that, like his mother was by Dean…he’d sooner have spent his life alone than risk it.

But then there was Harry. Before Eggsy had even known who he was, he’d somehow still known _what_ he was. The scent of him, the pull, the near obsession with this house and its occupant – Eggsy’d been lost from the first moment and he knew it now. But, like with everything else, it didn’t frighten him the way he thought it should. Instead, he just craved more.

Harry gave him more, drawing him down against his chest, arms strong and yet gentle around him, holding him close as he drove his hips up and sank deep into Eggsy over and over. The way his lips pressed to Eggsy’s temple, his breath harsh and panting, it was so intimate and Eggsy didn’t know how to wrap his head around any of it. So he just held onto his mate and trusted that Harry would take care of him.

God, when was the last time anyone had taken care of him? When was the last time he’d even wanted it?

“Harry,” he whispered, face turned into his neck, shuddering with every deep thrust.

“My sweet boy,” Harry whispered back, one and sliding down to his ass, guiding him to move with Harry’s thrusts, the friction of their tightly pressed stomachs giving his own cock the most gorgeous sort of handjob, almost.

“It ain’t just one night, Harry.” As if he’d just now figured that out. In truth he’d known it all along.

He could feel the curve of Harry’s lips against his skin. “I know, little love. I know.”

And then Harry did exactly what Eggsy had thought he might at the beginning, rolling Eggsy under him, big hands sliding up to circle his forearms and pin them to the bed on either side of him. When Harry rose up over him, his face was so intense it made Eggsy’s heart skip more than a few beats, the wind knocked out of him. He very nearly came on the spot, just staring.

“You’re mine, Eggsy, and I will love you so much, my boy. So _fucking_ much.” He kissed him, then, and Eggsy was glad because he didn’t think he could speak anyway.

It only got more intense from there. He could literally _feel_ the bond between them growing, strengthening, like a cord connecting him and Harry together at the soul. It was almost physical, he felt like he could pluck it like a string on a guitar, sending it reverberating between them.

Harry let his hands go, and instead closed them on the backs of Eggsy’s thighs, spreading them up and out, giving Harry better access, deeper penetration and Eggsy broke the kiss with a sharp cry. Fuck, it was too much, almost too much, and he wound his arms around Harry’s neck, fingers digging hard into his broad back.

“Harry, fuck…”

His mate laughed roughly, teeth scraping the tender juncture where shoulder met neck. “I am,” he ground out, hips snapping hard.

“Fuck…fuck…Harry, please…do it. Do it!”

He didn’t have to say what, just tilted his head, offered his neck and specifically that spot where his pulse hammered under the skin…the spot that burned and ached for a mating bite. He was so close to orgasm, and it was a burning need for the ultimate completion – half an hour ago he’d been unsure if he could do it, give himself to Harry fully, stay and never leave, but he knew now…leaving had never been an option. Whatever happened now, it happened with them together.

Harry didn’t answer him not verbally at least. Instead, he turned them one more time, so Eggsy was back on top – a sweaty, hip-rolling, needy mass of trembling limbs and exposed nerves – then hauled him down by a hand at his nape and latched his mouth to the very spot Eggsy needed it most.

He didn’t bite immediately, though, instead sweeping his tongue across the sensitive spot, teeth grazing but not locking and sinking in. Oh god, it was torture, Eggsy felt like he was coming out of his skin, every instinct clamoring to fulfill this biological imperative – _mate mate mate_.

He braced himself on the mattress, writhing atop Harry, cock aching and leaking between their stomachs, inner muscles milking Harry’s cock in anticipation of the orgasm coming for them both. But still Harry held on, held out, seemed impervious to the frantic need that was shredding Eggsy’s control to ribbons.

“Harrrrry,” he whined, panting. “Please, please…” He shuddered, clenching hard around him, the need so strong it was a physical pain. “It huuurts…”

It was as though Harry had been waiting for that, for the pleasure to hover on the edge of pain, because he let out a thoroughly satisfied sounding growl and the next thing Eggsy knew, the most beautiful agony exploded, spreading from his neck outward as Harry sank his teeth in, completing the mate bond between them, locking them together forever. Eggsy couldn’t hold back the scream and he couldn’t hold back the orgasm, cock throbbing and spilling hotly between them, entire body jerking in deep, bone-shaking shudders.

Harry didn’t stop, didn’t slow down even a little, his hips driving up, cock so hard and so deep that Eggsy swore he’d feel it forever there. Maybe he would, maybe that was part of it, he wasn’t sure. He couldn’t think enough to try and remember anything he’d ever learned – what mattered was that he was Harry’s and Harry was _his_ now. His. His Harry. His mate. His Alpha.

Harry’s teeth stayed latched, seated into his flesh, until a handful of heartbeats later Harry stiffened under him, arching hard as if he could possibly _get_ any deeper, and came with a rough, throaty groan.

Eggsy had never felt so shaky in his life. He hissed in pain as Harry’s mouth lifted, the pressure easing but in its place flooded in a deep ache in the spot and he knew it’d fade and heal, but never disappear. Not the mark and not the feeling. It was both an exhilarating and sobering thought.

But more than anything, he felt drained. Harry seemed to sense it and rolled with him gently to their sides, easing from him carefully and gathered Eggsy close with a quiet, almost soothing sound. Like Eggsy was a small child. It was sweet, in a way he hadn’t expected from this very intense man after what was possibly the most intense fuck of his life. At least so far.

He welcomed the soothing touches, though, burrowing into Harry, his shaking gradually easing, breath steadying, until he could feel their hearts beating in rhythm – his hammering one slowing and gentling to match Harry’s steady, strong pattern. It was comforting, made him feel – connected. Home.

It didn’t last nearly as long as he’d hoped it would, though, uncertainty creeping in under the blanket of calm and comfort he was in right that moment. Not so much about Harry, but…what about his mum? Daisy? Who would protect Days if he wasn’t there? Not his mum, that was for sure, no more than she’d ever protected him. He didn’t blame her, really, but he’d spent his whole life standing between his mum and Dean, and then Daisy and Dean. Now there was Harry and _this_ thing that he couldn’t contain and didn’t want to let go of.

He pressed his lips together, hoping Harry wouldn’t pick up on any of that, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes. He’d figure it out. He always had. For the moment he really wanted to just pretend this was okay, this could work and nothing was going to go wrong. Just for a minute. Just a chance to breathe it in and experience it.

“Eggsy? What is it?”

Dammit. He should have known better. He shook his head, though, hoping to fend off the questions. “Nuffin’, Harry. Just kinda overwhelmed, you know?” It was the truth.

Harry hummed thoughtfully in agreement, hands smoothing down Eggsy’s back idly. For a few moments of silence, Eggsy thought maybe he’d managed to convince him. Until Harry spoke again.

“Do you imagine that my desire to protect you, Eggsy, only means in the physical?”

Eggsy frowned, glancing up at him finally, brow knit. “What’s ‘at mean?”

“It means, my dear boy, that protecting your happiness is just as important as protecting you from physical harm. What good is a whole body when the heart is broken? When the mind is preoccupied and afraid?” He placed one hand over Eggsy’s chest, expression very serious. “It’s as you said earlier – we have both waited too long for this to come. I will do no less than everything in my power to assure your every need is not only met, but exceeded. And you should know by now that I am a man with a great deal of power.”

That was for sure. Eggsy didn’t know exactly what Harry did, but he knew it wasn’t something mundane and ordinary. Hope sprang up in his chest where it hadn’t lived for a very long time. “You mean about mah family? My Daisy?”

Harry’s smile was soft, barely there. He looked like he was maybe loving Eggsy a whole lot right then. “Yes. Your Daisy. I don’t want you to worry. Can you try to do that for me? Can you trust me in this as you did in everything else today?”

When said like that, Eggsy couldn’t do anything but. He nodded, barely a hesitation. “Yeah, I can do that.” Then stretched up to press a kiss to his lips, slow and sipping. He couldn’t explain it – maybe it was the bond between them, new and shimmering and already so strong – that told him Harry meant what he said. Whatever happened, he’d make it okay in the end. And somehow, that was enough. Maybe more than enough. “Thank you, Harry.”

“You needn’t – ”

Eggsy cut him off with a deeper kiss, then smiled when he pulled back. “Yeah, I do. Shut up and accept it.”

That got him a sharp smack to his ass, sending shivers through him and scattering thoughts of more serious matters. His cock stirred against Harry’s thigh and he shivered, pressing even closer.

“Harry,” he whispered, fingers curled against his Alpha’s broad, lightly furred chest. “You got more’n knives hidden all over this place, I know. Prolly stuff I ain’t even found yet.” The idea of that made him shiver harder, wondering what other secrets Harry held. “What else do you got?”

Harry grinned, the smile dark and wicked and oh, fuck, so very delicious. “I’m going to do more than tell you, my boy. I’m going to show you.”

Eggsy could hardly wait.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, and for all the support! It means a lot!
> 
> There very well might be a second part of this, but I have a handful of other fics in my queue first so don't look for a new part anytime real soon. But just fyi, I do very much want to explore more of their relationship and what happens next so...fingers crossed! :)
> 
> As always you can find me at faedreamer.tumblr.com where my ask is always open welcoming prompts, headcanons, general flailiing, etc. :)


End file.
